official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandi x Zoe(no idea who Zoe is)
Pandi x Zoe The quiet hallway suddenly bears footsteps. Pandi wearily treads through the hallway, arms limping from the previous all nighter, as two voice are faintly heard. "P-please don't leave me!" Zoe's pleads are heard across the hallway corner. Pandi jolts up, and creeps toward the edge of the corner. "This was just an act to confirm your sexuality, now I hope you enjoy getting exposed to everyone about being lesbian!" Zoe's girlfriend says, as Pandi watches in horror as Zoe lays down on the floor with tears streaming down her face. The shitty girl walks away, with a sneer and a turn across the hallway. Pandi frowned, as she put her books down gently. Zoe slides up against the wall, and begins to cry. "W-what did I do wrong..?" Zoe mutters, as her head tilts up slowly. She pulls her hair in frustration, and more tears stream down her face. She reaches into a bag, pulling out a protractor with a sharp edge. Pandi's eyes go wide. Dammit, I can't let this shit happen! Pandi thought, as she raced through the hallway toward Zoe. Tears spilled out of the edges of Zoe's eyes, as she raises her arm to stab herself. Pandi dived forward, knocking the protractor out of her hands. Zoe's eyes went wide, still filled with tears. She gets up and makes her way toward Pandi, kneeling down with her hands on her scraped knee. "Fuck, this hurts.." Pandi cussed under her breath. Zoe reaches into her bag, still shocked, wiping tears away from her eyes, pulling out a bandaid. "T-thank you.." Zoe mutters, as she presses the bandaid onto Pandi's knees. She manages to get up, her knees still bleeding, however not as much as before. "..why did you save someone like me?" Zoe asked quietly, as she looked down, her eyes blank with pain. "The real question is, why were you dating someone like that?" Pandi asks boldly with a sigh, explaining how that was the school's most untrustworthy student. Pandi brushes off the dust of her skirt. "I'll be going to my next period now, I'm already really late. Take care of yourself, don't try something like that again." Pandi explains, as she hurls the protractor out the window. She begins to walk, as a "Wait!" tumbles out of Zoe's mouth. Pandi turned around, puzzled. "Would you like to sit at lunch with me today..?" Zoe asked, quietly, blushing with embarrassment. Pandi grins with a thumbs up. "Cya the period after." Pandi walks away, running up the stairs. The next period, laughs and hollers were heard as Pandi entered the room with a bloody knee. Zoe watched, feeling guilty, as Pandi is called an emo, and RAWR XD paper airplanes are thrown at her. Zoe tries to speak up, but her mouth closes and her brain shuts down. She looks back down at her hands. ..She saved my life..there's definitely something I can do with these hands. As Pandi begins to walk toward her seat after waiting, a bunch of boys block her. "Let me through." Pandi demanded firmly. She was pushed back, and about to fall on the floor. Two arms catch Pandi, as Zoe steps up from behind her. "L-let her go through.." Zoe begins to yell, but then turns into a quiet murmur. The boys laugh. "Sure, why not? Since little Ms. Introvert insists on it." They laughed, as they pushed Zoe and Pandi through. Pandi turns around, with a compassionate smile on her face with a sign of worry. "Dont get involved in my problems. It'll get you in deeper mud. It's best to stay out of it." Pandi says, worried. The teacher walks in and tells the class to take their seats. Zoe scooches her chair toward Pandi. "M-mind if I sit here?" Zoe asks politely. Pandi agrees, as she scoffs but sneaks an embarrassing smile the other direction. The class ended quickly, as lunch time began. The table Pandi sat at was empty as always, as she ate half her lunch, her eyes wandering across the blank lunchroom, searching for things to kill her boredom. "Maybe she has other friends.." Pandi mumbles, munching into the last bite of her apple. "U-um! I'm sorry I took so long!" Zoe waves to Pandi, a reserved smile on her face. Pandi breaks into a broad grin. "So, why did you save my life..?" Zoe asked, after a long silence. Pandi closed her eyes, then smiled. "Unlike some other people, you're worth saving and don't deserve to die." Pandi briefly mentioned, sipping the last of her orange juice. Pandi then continued to tell Zoe how important she was to her, and how Pandi was proud of her for having confidence. Zoe begins to tear up, as Pandi gives her a hug and a shoulder to cry on. A group of people surround them, as they watch Pandi and Zoe hug briefly. "Hey lesbo girl, I see you've gotten a new chick to fuck with your strap on." One guy joked, as the small crowd screamed cancerous things such as "roast" and "rekt." Pandi grabbed Zoe by the hand, and sprinted toward the bathroom. Zoe blushes, as she feels the warmth of Pandi's pale hands. They slam the stall door, and caught their breath. Pandi looked out of the window. "What are we gonna do..?" Zoe asks Pandi, as she begins to cry. Pandi wipes the tears off of Zoe's eyes. With a reassuring okay, Pandi takes a deep sigh. "Might as well do something fun or entertaining here to kill time." Pandi says. "I saw you staring at my tits at lunch just a minute ago." She continued and pointed out, as Zoe's face turned red. "S-sorry.." Zoe said, as Pandi laughs it off. "You weren't the only one, Zoe." Pandi winks, as Zoe's eyes widen. Pandi gestures to take off their clothes, as they began to. "I'm sure you've went through a lot of pain, Pandi.." Zoe mumbles, as she takes off her bra. Pandi turns her head around, shocked for a split second. She then looks at the floor then nods. "You saved my life because you loved me and watched from the beginning...didn't you?" Zoe also asked, with a sad smile painted on her face. Pandi could only manage to nod, as the panties flew off. "Pandi, let's get through this pain together, not as individuals. I want to be with you forever..I want your warmth..~" Zoe begins to explain, as she begins to moan quietly as Pandi sticks her fingers deep into Zoe's pussy. "It's already wet, so it should be easier for you. Hnngh..~" Zoe then begins to moan louder as the sloshing liquid is pushed up and down by Pandi's fragile fingers. Pandi then begins to accelerate, her fingers rubbing against the sides of the pussy, stained with thick cum. The tip of her fingers reached the deepest spot. "I-I'm cumming..please lick it up.." Zoe pleaded, as Pandi got on her knees and lapped at the seeping precum. The thick cum gushed out after three licks, and Zoe's legs squeezed together, making a stream of cum roll down her lap. "Did that feel good? It's your turn to pleasure me now." Pandi says, her face red and sticky. A strap on is quickly pulled out of the bag. "Here I come..!~" Zoe says, jerking her hips back and forth- taking the lead. The strap on quickly becomes sticky and wet with Pandi's snatch. Precum squirted out of her pussy every thrust, as Pandi moans with every ass slapping Zoe gave masochistically. "My hips are moving on its own..I can't control it, Pandi, I'm sorry!" Zoe warns, as her arms reach out to grab on Pandi's hair, turning her head up. Pandi's ass smacked and slapped the strap on each time, making erotic noises along with the ones already made by Pandi's pussy. A strong squirt of precum runs through her pussy, warning her of overflowing. "I'm cumming, please cum deep inside of me!" Pandi begs Zoe, hugging her close, their tits smashing together. Their hips smashed together, as an explosion of cum squirted all over the bathroom stalls and the girls themselves. "I love you, Pandi..please stay with me forever." Zoe begged, her speech drowsy. "It's not like I have anyone else there for me, so you're my girlfriend now." Pandi leaned in for a kiss, swishing and twiddling their tongues together, strings of saliva seeping out of their mouth. THE NEXT WEEK Pandi and Zoe hold each other's hands tightly, as winter approaches. As they sit on a bench, Zoe rests her head on Pandi's shoulder. Pandi smiles, and gives her a kiss. The beautiful snow flurries danced around them, almost congratulating them. end